blossoming flower
by bluegrl
Summary: She's the quiet girl, sits in the back of the classroom not to be bothered, her bestfriends are the cheerleaders and football stars but no one else knows her. He's the biggest football star, best in every class, one of the hottest boys in school, every girl wants to be with him, yet he only wants to be with one girl. Can he help her break free of her miserable life?
1. chapter 1

**(flora pov**

I sigh as i sit in the back of the class, not really paying attention to my math lesson daydreaming about my crush Helia Knightly. Oh how i wish i could work up the nerve to actually talk to him.

"flora! are you paying attention? never mind just come up here and solve the equation" Ms. Griselda stated with her hands crossed over her chest. I slowly get up and walk to the white board, Ms. Griselda points a marker at me wanting me to take it, i do so and answer the problem flawlessly

"good job dear, now go back to your seat and stop day dreaming" she says rather softer then normal. I just not and do as im was told. The rest of class goes by quickly then its time for lunch. I go get my food from the lunchline the start to walk out side when someone taps my shoulder, i turn to see Aisha, my best friend,

"whats up Aisha?" i smile at her

"oh you know the sun, the sky, the clouds, the usal" she replies smirking

"ha ha ha very funny" I sarcastically respond, we laugh

"Flo come sit at my table with us girls" she says giving me puppy dog eyes, sighing i give into her and nod

"But Aisha i wanna sit outside" i whine even though I already agreed, she just laughs and pulls me to her table.

"hey girls!" i greet Stella, Bloom, and Musa with a small wave, they wave back, all of them have food stuffed into their mouths causing me to giggle

"sit!" Aisha demands pulling me into my chair

"yes maim" i say in my most authoritied voice as the other girls to giggle. I turn to eat my meal when Aisha squeals causing me to jump i look back at Aisha to see Nabu with his arms wrapped around her neck while she's still sitting

"Aisha Andros! you scared the living crap outta me" I tell her smiling, she turns to me with a serious expression on her face.

"Flora Limphia i am not sorry" she deadpans before laughing i soon join her

"What are you two laughing about" Tecna says making me jump yet again i turn in my chair to face her. i see shes with the rest of the group which include Timmy, Riven, Brandon, Sky, and Helia

"oh nothing Aisha just being mean" i smile at her. Aisha puts her hands to her heart like shes hurt

"ouch flora my feelings have been murdered by your crul words" shes says being dramatic we all laugh.

After everyone has eaten its time to go back to class and time for shy, quiet Flora to come back out. The rest of the day goes by quickly, while the girls go to cheerleading practice, and the guys all go to football i walk my self home. Before i walk in the front door i take deep calming breaths. I step through the door as my adopted father yells and my adopted mother, she runs upstairs crying. i sigh and start to walk upstairs myself untill my father pulls me back down by my hair, i let out a soft cry and throw my hands to my hair

"And where have you been young lady?!" he yells, the smell of alcohol very strong on his breath

"at school" i cry, he nods and throws me i to the stairs, i quickly get up and run to my bedroom. I quietly close my door and run to my bathroom, take my shirt off, and check my scars in the mirror making sure none of them opened back up. i cry for a few minutes before crawling back into my windowless room and doing my homework. After a while i hear a soft knock on my door

"Come in" i whisper, the door slowly creaks open and i see my mother

"dinner's ready darling" i nod and follow her. after quickly eating i go to bed and pray that my life could only get better

 **A/N** **hey guys! how is the first chapter? good i hope. Anywho please leave a review so that i know whether or not to continue with this fanfic. also please check out my other story "The Tail" and leave a review on that thanks guys! have a lovely day!**


	2. chapter 2

**(flora pov)**

first class of the day, art, and class with Helia! i hope he wont notice my slight limp. My father beat me up again last night creating more cuts and he cut my side, thats why i have a limp. i sigh and walk in, i see the class is here for the most part, i take my usal seat next to Helia

"hey Flora. you ok?" dang it! i knew he would notice

"yea im ok just, um, tired" i whisper back

"i can understand being sleepy, but really Flora, would being sleepy cause you to look pale and have a slight limp?" he looks worried maybe i should just tell him, i trust him enough

"oh, my limp, im ok really i stupped my toe pretty hard on my dresser this morning, and i didnt have time for breakfast so thats why im probably a little pale" i lie, well its only half way to a lie i really didnt have time for breakfast, he looks at me like he dosent believe me but lets it drop

"you know, if you need someone to rant or talk to, im here for you" he says as he places his hand on my own i nod and turn away blushing bright red.

"ok class today i want you to do a painting that expresses a giant part of your life you have all class time to work so get started" Mr. palladium tells us before going off to do his own work. i pick up my paint brush and start painting a floating heart broken in half with blood dripping from the cracks then i paint another heart looking like the other one but its mending its self back together.

"wow" i jump not knowing whos behind me

"sorry its only me" Helia says behind me a give a small smile and i relax

"if you ever need to, you can stay at my place. that is if you ever need to escape from your pain" i look at him shocked

"thank you, i might take you up on that in the near future" i say he smiles and gets back to his painting.

i feel like i really should tell someone and maybe he can help me.

"Hey Helia, do you think i could actually come over after school today?" he looks at me shocked

"Sure ill pick you up at your house" i panic

"no! um i mean that cant happen, ill just wait till your practice is over" he looks at me skeptically then just nods. the bell rings signaling the end of class, i gather my things and run out the class room

"flora, after school we'll just go straight to my place. i forgot practice got cancelled because of the rain. is that ok?" Helia says as he catches up with me,

"yea ok" i nod at him we go our seprate ways to finish the day. The last class of the day just finished and im shaking as i walk with Helia to his car. Aisha said that she was willing to say that we had a last minute project to do so i went over to her place if my father called to know where i was. shes really the only one that thinks something is going on at home and is willing to stand up for me.

"Flo you ok? your shaking pretty hard" Helia looks at me worried i nod my head and got into the car. the drive to his apartment was quiet and quick. when we get there he takes me to his door and leads me in

"so, is there anything you wanna do?" he asks me

"actually could we just talk, i, um, need to, um, tell you the truth about why i was limping, why im always so shaky to go home and why im always scared to do certain things" i tell him with shaky breaths.

 **A/N**

 **hey guys! thank you so much to thoes of you who did review and liked my story it mean alot. i was planing to have this chapter up sooner but the only time i have to work on it is when im on my bus, but ill try to upload sonner!**


	3. chapter 3

**(Helia pov)**

i stare at her beautiful face and wonder why she looked so scared, so nervous, i gently place my hand on her shoulder

"Flora its ok ill be right here for you the entire time you talk. and you dont have to talk if you dont want to" i say to her gently

"no, i need to talk about this and get some help" she tells me firmly putting her hand on mine witch is still on her shoulder, i nod and move to sit next to her. She takes a deep breath

"i dont know how to start ive never tried to explain this to anyone" she says looking down

"its ok. take your time"i say softly

"ok here we go, well my real parents disappeared when i was little, i then was adopted into the family i currently live with" she looks at me to see how im taking it so far, i nod saying for her to continue

"my 'father' often comes home drunk and yells at my 'mother' then after she runs to their bedroom he would often, he would" she starts to shake vioently and cry, i scoop her in my arms and hug her, firmly but gently so i dont hurt her, untill shes calm. i go to put her back on the couch but she snuggles into me causeing me to give a small smile

"he beats me often, do you mind if i take off my shirt to show you my back?" she asks me trurning red, i nod still to angry to talk, im angry at her stupid 'father' for beating her and i can tell shes got more so im going to be beond angry when shes done, she turns around and slowly peels off her shirt, i gasp at the horrible site, i move to gently touch her, she flinches not expecting me to touch but she then relaxes. i slowly bring my hand to her upper back then slowly drag it down felling all the bumps of scared, broken skin. she turns back aroud after putting her shirt back on.

"he also rapped me and sexually horasses me, Helia, i was so scared to come over here because almost everyday when i go to the house from school, he would grab me by my hair and lift me so i was barly on the floor and ask me where i was all day then throw me into the stairs, my 'mom' is kinder but she verbally abuses me" she starts to cry even harder

"did you tell me so that i could help you?" i ask her not understanding why she didnt tell Aisha

"yea, i trust you the most and im to scared to tell anyone else" she says getting sleepy

"would you like to move in with me, to get free from them, i could help you file a report and help you become stronger with training and self defence?" i ask hopping she'll say yes. she's still to tires to talk so she nods instead, i gently pick her up bridal style and put her in my guest room by now shes fallen asleep so i quickly change her into one of my shirts and some ladies shorts, Aisha and Stella both made sure that i always keep girls cloths at my place for whatever reason, i then soon go to bed my self after changing i to my sleep pants.

 **A/N** **hello again! so how did i do for first time pov switch? thank you guys so much for the support you have given me it truly means a lot. as always please leave a review, i have decide that when this story is done, depending on how successful it is i will make a sequal! yaaaay! bye for now guys have a fantastical day!**


	4. chapter 4

**A/N**

 **hey guys a commenter had brought to my attention the spelling and punctuation issues,firstly thank you im not offended that you said that, secoundly, i know about them already and i am very sorry for it but i am writing this story on my bus and where i am has really crappy roads so please forgive me as the bus rides are my only chance to write and edit these chapters. once again thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

(flora pov)

I wake up and look around confused. Im in a bedroom that has creme colored wall, oak wood furniture, and windows, how did i get here i remember falling asleep in the living room, i finally look down to see im wraring a over sized t-shirt and shorts that arnt mine. the door slowly opens to reveal Helia

"good morning Flora, i was actually coming to wake you. How are you feeling?" he says as he sits next to me

"well, im alive so i guess im ok" i tell him making him chuckle

"in all seriousness, i am ok but what am i wearing?" i ask him

"well you are wearing these magical things called clothes" he tells me serously, i gently smack his arm

"butt face" i mumble

"payback! you fell asleep on the couch last night after telling me your story, then i carried you in here and changed you into my shirt, and a pair of shorts. Stella and Aisha make me keep ladies clothes in here just in case, whatever that means" he explains to me

"well, thank you for letting me move in with you, but i think i need to go back to the house and leave a note saying i will never be coming home and then i need to file a report with the police" i tell him my plan for the day

"want me to stay with you all day?" he asks concerned, i slowly nod and get up when i relize i have no cloths

"um, Helia" i say as he turns to leave, he turns around with a raised eyebrow "i dont have any new cloths or money" i sheepeshly say

"thats ok, i'll give you one of my smaller shirts then show you the clothes Aisha and Stella put here" i nod "the bathroom is over there by the way, go ahead and take a shower and i will bring you clothes" he tells me pointing to a door in the far corner

"thank you so much Helia" i hug him tightly, i smile at him then go take my shower.

After about 30 minutes i get out of the shower and get dressed in the clothes Helia brought me. i see he also put a pen and notepad on the desk for me to write my letter. i sit at the desk chair and write the letter, slowly. just as im finishing the letter the door creaks open to reveal Helia

"just wanted to see how you were doing, we can go when ever your ready" he tells me. i nod i get up perfectly folding the letter

"well then, lets go" i smile at him. he leads me to his car and helps me in, the drive to jake and crystal's house is long. i see no one is there so i sneak in, put the letter on the table and run up to my old room to gather a few things i will need, clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, things like that. i then quickly run back to Helia's car

"good?" he asks once ive calmed my breathing, i nod as he drives to the police station, where we spend the rest of the day filling out papers, being questioned, and taking evedence pictures of my back.


	5. chapter 5

**(flora pov)**

Its been almost a full week sence i filed the report. Jake and Crystal were both arrasted for child abuse and i fully moved in with Helia. My life is finally turning around. At least it was, Helias girlfriend of, what, two months is visiting today and she hates me with a burning passion for no reason! So here i am trying to eat my breakfast quickly so i can leave

"hey Flor-uuuuuh" Helia says walking into the kitchen, seeing me messy hair, dark circles under my eyes, in baggy ripped pajamas, and scarfing down food

"what never seen a cranky, hungry, tired, crazy person before" i laugh at him

"no...but i do see a hungry looking Flora who's in serious need of sleep"he laughs back

"i need to get dressed Aisha said she's taking me somewhere today to, in her words, 'start off the long five day weekend right' whatever that means" i smile putting my bowl away after washing and drying it

"well ok then"Helia says walking away. I shake my head and walk to, now what is offically, my room and get dressed and ready for the day. I walk out to the living room anf plop down on the couch

"you know sometimes i think women have magic powers or something" Helia says making me jump, i turn and arch my brow at him waiting for an explination

"Well i mean the way you guys clean yourselfs up. You know from looking like, no offence to you, Shrek to looking, well, cute" he rubs the back of his neck like he said something wrong. I laugh

"Oh Helia you dumbie! Most girls just try way to hard to impress boys while some of us are just naturally pretty after we brush our hair" i get up still laughing. The door bell rings just as my phone does

"hello" Aisha says in a deep, dark voice "ive come for your soul"

"hey girl whats up"

"dang i thought i could get you"

"nope, not this time"

"haha ok, anywhooo im so sorry Flo but i have to cancle my dumie of a brother just broke his leg and i have to drive him to the er"

"it ok Aisha i guess i could find something else to do, hope he feels better soon bye" i hang up the phone and sigh. This means i have to spend the day with little miss fake a.k.a Helia's girlfriend, Brittney.

 **A/N** **hey guys, im soooo sorry this chapter was so late! i hope im doing bteer in my errors. please review!**


	6. chapter 6

"Helia babe im here and i need a hug!" yells the sickly sweet voice of Brittney after letting herself in.

"Wait before you make yourself confertable, we need to talk" Helia says in a serious tone ive never heard before

"Yes baby? is something wrong?" i really hate her fake voice

"yes, i think we need to break up" Helia deadpans, shocking both of us

"um, I think ill go upstairs" i stutter

"no you wont blondie! This is all your fault! If your parents would have just killed you off in the woumb everything would still be perfect between me and Helia" she yells at me, making me bawl

"Brittney! Get the hell out of our house NOW! You are no longer welcome here" Helia yells pushing her out and slaming the door. He hurries over to me

"Flora are you ok? she should not have said that, none of this is your fault. she cheated on me and didnt think i knew" he says rubbing my back calming me quickly

"Im ok, just upset. She cheated on you? with who?" i ask

"Her ex-boy toy. You know, Chad? But enough about this whats going on with Aisha?" he asks

"Her brother broke his leg and she had to take him in. So thou have me all day i guess" i give a small smile

"Ah. Aisha does relize its summer break right not just a five day weekend?" he laughs

"its Aisha of course she knows shes just dumb sometimes." i laugh back

"what if you and i just stayed here and watched a movie? The Greatest Showmen, Thor Ragnorock, or Boss Baby" i pretend to think long and hard

"How about all three in the order you just said, with popcorn, ice cream, or chocolate" he gets the movies out

"Or i have a crap ton of ice cream thats begging to be opened" he says going to the frezzer grabbing mint, chocolate, and peanut butter ice cream

"lets eat" i laugh

 **A/N** **Whats up guys its been a while, i finally finished this chapter. As usal enjoy and please leave a review**


End file.
